Blackrock
Background Blackrock was once a proud civilization built upon the black mountain of Hereth. They were a proud race, of approximately 400,000 people. They were secluded from most other civilizations with only one entrance into the valley that surrounded the city. Although a peaceful people, they were not defenseless, having some of the greatest architects building the best defensive structures around. Walls as thick as 20 men standing side by side. An army strong enough to challenge even the great armies who are hundreds of thousands strong. No army has ever breached their walls. Until war Broke out to the North. The mutants from the land known as Heirgorn attacked the Northern city of Sturnguard with their siege machines. They were savage things, The Mutants, always meddling in other civilizations affairs, not caring if the odds were stacked against them. Unbeknownst to the mutants, violent, clumsy things they were, the machines were causing the earth to shake and crack as they hammered the city. The earth shattered and the Valley surrounding the Black Mountain was rushed with water from the crater that was to the North East, just next to Heirgorn. As the water came, the walls withheld most of the water, but the eastern gate had begun to burst, the water was leaking in from all around the gate, then the gate burst and the water rushed into the city, destroying all of the lower class shops and residences. After an hour of fighting the water, King Shooter MkGavin was trying to coordinate the lower residence to move up into the city, then he heard the war Horns. The Mutants had come through the crack in the crater down into the valley to attack the city of Blackrock. Usually they would be held off with just the tower guards but since their was a breech, they stormed in murdering all they could reach. The King tried to hold them off at the palace but eventually they broke through the defenses. The King had no choice but to take a few of his advisers and close friends. Blackrock will now seek refuge on the Island to rebuild what it has lost and start again new. Blackrock is recruiting for its ranks, whether you be a merchant, a soldier, a carpenter, an architect, or anything else, you are welcome at Blackrock. Know this, Blackrock will defend its own until the very last breath. Rules There will be no raiding of buildings on or off of BR land, whether or not it is a faction building, without the permission of an officer. Leaders Shooter MkGavin Members Covertphantom Rednut? Tygrim Lord FLB Fridericus charlie Claims Capitol Claim Unconfirmed BR Claims E9 - November 20th, 2015. Unconfirmed BR Is moving its capital claim! - November 21st, 2015 Additional Claims Unconfirmed BR Blackrock second claim - November 20th, 2015 Unconfirmed BR Blackrock third claim! - November 21st, 2015 Unconfirmed BR Claims G6, Former GPK Territory - November 22nd, 2015 Unconfirmed BR Claims E11 - November 22nd, 2015 Unconfirmed BR is abandoning F4. - November 23rd, 2015 Unconfirmed BR claims I8 - November 23rd, 2015 Unconfirmed BR Claims G10, Former PoA Capital - November 23rd, 2015 Unconfirmed BR claims GOD's L8 land! - November 24th, 2015 Unconfirmed BR Claims J6, Former GoD Capital - November 25th, 2015 Unconfirmed BR Reclaims territory after eviction! - November 27th, 2015 Blackrock 1st claim era 10.5.jpg Blackrock 2nd claim era 10.5.jpg Blackrock capitol move.jpg Blackrock 3rd claim era 10,5.jpg Blackrock 4th claim era 10,5.jpg Blackrock 5th claim era 10.5_.jpg Abandoned.jpg Blackrock 6th claim Era 10.5.png Blackrock6,5era10,5.png Blackrock 7th claim Era 10.5.png Blackrock 8th claim Era 10.5.jpg Blackrock reclaimed land era 10.5jpg.jpg BlackrockFinalClaimArea.jpg War stories Category:Factions